


Fire needs air and wood to burn

by Blancalill



Series: natural love [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I give up, I hate tags, M/M, Making Out, This is fluff, also watch my baby boy jaemin make a comeback, i wrote this in a week, it is my fic comeback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Half air child half forest child Mark falls in love with fire child Donghyuck. Meaning entering a new world for the love of his life.





	Fire needs air and wood to burn

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks sorry :) 
> 
> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) come talk to me i really do like talking to you guys and i post about nct and my daily life and yea… please  
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day
> 
>  
> 
> also i wrote this fic while listening to mad city on repeat sorryyy

It was raining and gloomy when Mark was born. It was warm in the room he was born in though. Both his parents liking the heat. Which is weird considering neither forest children nor sky children likes the heat, but they were different.

  
His dad was short and spicy, but still a sky child. His father was tall and funny and friendly, but still a forest child.

  
It never bothered Mark that he was mixed. He kinda liked it. He could fit with multiple people and not be hated. He could speak to forest children without them hating him, which felt nice. Still he was nervous about going to school tomorrow. He had been going to the school for years, but tomorrow all the homeschooled kids would come. He would meet forest children for the first time which was both terrifying and exciting.

  
He had looked into the people starting the next day to see if there were any forest children months ago, and there was. One named Na Jaemin, which Mark had looked for, seeing that he was hateful and quiet. He seemed to like being alone. The other one was Huang Renjun, which was friendly, but still he enjoys being alone.

  
Mark wanted to be friend with both boys, but they were best friends. Everybody knew it was hard to become friends with best friends.

  
“Mark, sweetie! You have to sleep now.” Mark sighed as he put down his book and turning off the light. Making himself ready to sleep. Letting one last thought about the next day pass trough his head.

\--

On the bus the next day Mark couldn’t see the forest children, but he saw them the minute he walked off the bus. It was as if they were shining. They looked different from everybody else in a way nobody could explain. However there was another kid who caught Mark’s eyes.

  
He was speed walking from a silver car to the building. His red hair was messy and so was his uniform. He was clearly late to school, but it was still 30 minutes until school started.

  
Mark forgot the boy however when he saw multiple children walking closer to the two forest children. Making Mark hurry towards them.

  
“Hi. I’m Mark.” One of the boys scoffed while the other smiled slightly. The boy who scoffed was clearly Jaemin while the smiling boy was clearly Renjun.  
“Don’t worry guys. I’m a forest child too.” Jaemin scoffed again, but Mark could see him opening up to him. From that moment on Mark knew he would be friends with the boys.

  
“And? You can’t be just a forest child.” Mark smiled at Jaemin’s words, not getting a smile back, but he hadn’t expected it.

  
“I’m half forest half sky.” This was the first time both of them smiled properly. Renjun’s smile was much more welcoming than Jaemin, but still he was smiling.

  
Mark was happy about his new friends. They spoke for awhile after that, all three of them walking to class. Mark speaking for the most part.

  
The second they walked into the classroom Mark could feel his lungs tighten by the looks of it, Jaemin and Renjun had it worse. Both of them already backing out of the room without knowing they were doing it.

  
“Forest children sit in the back, it’s the best air there.” Their teacher yelled across the room, all three of them went to the back of the room. Mark could see the sky children he grew up with sitting by the window. Mark usually sat in the corner, where there was both visible sky and good air, but he was older now and he didn’t need it.

\--

The boy Mark saw outside earlier wasn’t in their class. He decided pretty early in class that he was going to find the boy. From what he remembered the boy had red hair and tanned skin. He had to find him. Mark didn’t know why he wanted to meet the boy, but he knew he had to.

  
As soon as class ended and lunch started Mark ran out of the room telling Renjun he would be back when class starts. He decided to check the cafeteria. He had a feeling he wouldn’t find him there. So when he scanned the cafeteria and didn’t see any red hair he turned around and walked out.

  
He thought about going to the basement, but decided against it. He knew full well that the basement was for the bad students, and he really didn’t feel like being beaten today. So in the end he decided to go to the top floor. The top floor was rarely used. Come to think of it Mark had never been to the top floor.

  
He ran up all the stairs hoping he didn’t have to walk back down defeated. His mind was clouded with anxiety, but he pushed it all back. Forcing every negative thought out of his head.

  
When he could hear three voices yelling as if they were in a full on fight his heart jumped. For some reason he knew he had come to the right place. He was pretty sure he even knew which voice was the boys.

  
He walked into the room in a slight daze. He wasn’t sure what to say when three rare children looked back at him. Not rare, more like myths.

  
There was a silver child, his hair shining and his eyes light, there was a coal child too, his black hair glimmering in the light and his complete black eyes staring straight at Mark. It was the last one he looked at that was the boy he came for. Mark understood now, he was a fire child. That was why he was running far from the others, why he didn’t go to his class.

  
The boys bright red eyes bore straight into Marks. All three of the boys were clearly shocked to see Mark walk in the door, the fire child however did very well hiding it.

  
“What are you doing here?” It took awhile, but finally the fire child spoke out as the silver child ran through the door checking for teachers. The fire child’s voice was amazing. Mark decided it was his new favourite sound.

  
“I… I don’t have a good answer to that.” He scratched his neck, an old habit he had when shy. The fire child laughed slightly.

  
“Well, now that you’re here we might as well find out who you are.” He looked at the coal child. The coal child walking out the room. It was clear the fire child was the youngest still it looked like he could control the other two like it was nothing.

  
“Coal boy is Lucas or Yukhei. Believe it or not he’s only a year older than me, and silver child is Jungwoo. The oldest, two years older than me, and the mum of the group.” The fire child walked towards one of the four desks in the room. Before Mark could ask however the fire child was explaining why there was four desks.

  
“Jungwoo’s cousin, a year older than me, Yeri was caught dating a water child and had to move. Her desk is not taken away yet.” Mark walked towards the boy nodding slightly. He decided to sit on the desk in front of him and turning around.

  
“And you are?” Mark spoke his first words in a while, but he liked talking to the other boy already. He seemed easy to talk to.

  
“I’m your local fire child Donghyuck.” He opened his palm letting a small fire burn in his palm. Mark had almost forgotten fire children could actually produce fire, which made them so rare. People wanted their power so they were killed one by one. Also the reason they didn’t have normal classes incase they lost their control.  
Mark let out a small ‘wow’ in amazement. It was truly amazing to see it in real life. Seeing how the boy just did it so effortlessly. He just opened his palm and there the fire was.

  
“You’re not telling me who you are?” Donghyuck smiled at him making Mark’s heart beat a little faster. His neck and face turning bright red. Donghyuck closed his hand making the fire disappear.

  
“I’m your local sky and forest child Mark.” Donghyuck laughed. His laugh rung in Mark’s ears. Maybe that was his favourite sound instead? He wasn’t sure anymore.

  
“You know you aren’t supposed to be here right?” The smile disappeared of his face as he looked at the door. Mark turned too. He almost had a heart attack because of the person in the door, but he quickly realised it was only Jungwoo.

  
“She’ll be here in two. Hide him.” Donghyuck only nodded and Jungwoo ran back out. Mark looked as Donghyuck went to the back of the room and opened the closet.

  
“Get in. Be quiet. No questions.” For some reason Mark knew he had to. So he jumped into the closet. It was small, but weirdly comfortable at the same time. He could hear Donghyuck speaking in a light tone. Lighter than he spoke to Mark. More forced.

  
“I thought you guys would have ruined the classroom by how I left you guys.” A female voice spoke out. The three boys outside the closet laughed nervously.  
“We made up.” A voice Mark hadn’t heard before said. Yukhei. It had to be him.

  
“That’s good. For this class we’re having plain old maths.” Mark could hear them groan and a smile flickered over his face until he realised he would probably have to be here until school finished. If the teacher didn’t leave in the short ten minute breaks.

  
“When are we done at school today?” Mark knew this was more a question for him than for Donghyuck himself. He really appreciated it.

  
“3pm. I tell you this all the time Haechan. Monday’s you’re done early. Do you ever listen.” Haechan? Who’s Haechan. And early? 3pm was way too late. He would die in that closet. Mark was sure of it.

  
“How many times do I have to tell you my name is Donghyuck. Only my brother called me Haechan and he’s not here anymore so it’s only Donghyuck now.” Mark felt a stab of pain in his chest. Donghyuck had a brother he lost. Mark didn’t know in what way he meant gone, but still it had to hurt.

  
“I apologize Donghyuck. Now let’s get ready for today’s lesson.” A thought Mark didn’t like passed through his head. He was going to miss the second half of the school day because he was hiding in a closet. Fun…

—

Almost four hours later of maths and many fights the door to Mark’s hiding place was opened. Mark however had fallen asleep a long time ago and only fell out. Connecting with the floor so hard he bit his own tongue. Groaning slightly.

  
“Oh I’m sorry. I should have asked if you were ready.” Donghyuck was leaning over him. Smiling, but looking concerned.

  
“It’s not fine.” The smile dropped in Donghyuck’s face, but it grew on Marks. “It’s only fine if you hang out with me.” A cocky smile spread across Mark’s face. He could see Jungwoo and Yukhei in the back picking up their backpacks and leaving.

  
“Sure. My parents are open to everybody, but remember I’m a fire child. Fights will happen between them.” A wave of shock went through Mark’s body. He really wasn’t expecting Donghyuck to say yes. He was happy of course. He had already decided he was head over heels for Donghyuck, and he was making Donghyuck his  
“Let’s go.” Mark only nodded as he followed the boy out of the room. His eyes on him the entire time. Donghyuck was really beautiful.

  
“Oh I need to get my stuff. Wait here.” Donghyuck nodded at him, before he turned around and ran to his classroom. Hoping for his dear life his teacher wasn’t there, but she was. He tried to ignore here, but it didn’t work out.

  
“Mark Lee where have you been?” She looked at him like he was crazy. He probably was too.

  
“Uhm… toilet?” He really wasn’t sure what to make as the excuse. He hadn’t thought of any. He was either asleep or mesmerised by Donghyuck.

  
“If you’re going to date him be careful. We can’t let him go too.” To say Mark was shocked was an understatement. His whole body clenched up and he looked at his teacher.

  
“My wife’s a gold child. I know where you were. Be careful okay?” Mark only nodded and ran out of the classroom. A huge smile appearing on his face when he saw Donghyuck leaning against the wall looking at his hands.

  
“Finally. I was about to leave without you.” A giggle went through Mark as he walked up to Donghyuck. He could hear the joking his voice.

\--

Mark had no idea where the fire children lived, so when they stepped out he didn’t know where to go. Donghyuck seemed to be looking for something. Mark decided to only watch the younger for a while. When it had been a minute and Donghyuck still hadn’t spotted the thing he was looking for Mark decided to comment on it.

  
“What are you looking for?” Mark laughed lightly when Donghyuck turned around and looked at him as if he had forgotten he was there. Donghyuck quickly followed suite. Laughter rolling out of him.

  
“The car that’s going to take us home.” As if on queue a silver car rolled up in front of them. Donghyuck quickly opened the door and jumped in. Mark however took a couple of seconds to go inside.

  
“Who’s this Hyuck?” The man in the front seat was scary. His eyes were huge and his presence was strong. He was the perfect human being, Mark however liked Donghyuck more.

  
“He’s just a friend, dad.” Dad?! The perfect human being didn’t look much older than Donghyuck. Mark had been sure he was Donghyuck’s brother.

  
“You don’t have to look so shocked. Fire children aren’t made the same way as normal kids are.” Donghyuck giggled as Mark’s face went deep red. The perfect human being only drove on.

  
“I’m sorry. I… forgot… I guess.” Again Donghyuck giggled. This time however Mark laughed sheepishly with him. Rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

  
“It’s okay. I can teach you everything when we get home.” Mark smiled slightly at Donghyuck before looking out the window. Seeing the forest around them. He knew this forest. It was the forest he used to live in. The forest Jaemin and Renjun live in. They were quickly through it though. This time they drove through a burned area. It filled Mark with sadness, but it also made him happy. He could feel the were almost there.

  
In school they learned the forest city was the furthest away from the sentrum, but today Mark learned the fire city was even further.

  
“You know… there’s only one fire child every 18 years. I was born 17 years ago... “ Mark expected Donghyuck to keep talking, but he didn’t. Mark understood him though. Going from being the youngest to the second youngest in under a year, must be weird.

  
“Don’t worry… You’ll always be my favourite.” A blush danced on Donghyuck’s face. He tried to look away from Mark. Choosing to look at his hands instead.

  
“Just a friend huh?” At Donghyuck’s dad’s words both Mark and Donghyuck’s faces went bright red. Donghyuck’s already existent blush going even deeper.

  
The rest of the ride was quiet. It wasn’t a long ride. Maybe 5 minutes later they were walking out of the car.

  
“WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?” A loud voice came from the front door. Making Mark jump. His face showing clear shock.

  
“Hi daddy.” Donghyuck only walked up the short steps in front of the door. Hugging his dad slightly before going inside. Mark decided it was best to follow him. He ran up the steps. Donghyuck’s other dad only watched him.

  
“Sorry dear. I didn’t know what to do when I saw Hyuck with another child.” Their voices were already getting quieter just stepping inside the house.

  
“Fine Tae, but only this time.” Mark let out a sigh hearing them being friends again.

  
“Sorry about that. Daddy is always so mad.” Mark only nodded. Not quite sure what to say. He couldn’t exactly say he agreed. It would be rude.

  
“Oh and the hot on is dad or Taeyong, and the mad one is daddy, or Doyoung.” Mark mouthed their names. He had a feeling he had heard them before.

  
“Their names… they seem familiar.” Donghyuck stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around and looked at Mark. He stood there staring for a while before quickly pulling Mark towards his room. Throwing the older boy onto his bed.

  
“Do you perhaps know Jeno?” This question shocked Mark. He didn’t know why Jeno had anything to do with it, but still he nodded. He did know Jeno.

  
“Holy shit.” Donghyuck only sat down beside Mark. Staring at his own hands for a while. Looking lost in his own thoughts.

  
“Donghyuck? What’s going on?” Mark’s voice seemed to snap Donghyuck out of his thoughts.

  
“You know I said fire children are born differently than other children right?” Mark nodded again. Still very confused.

  
“We are made by two fire children burning inside a building without knowing it. Fire doesn’t hurt us you know.” Mark was beyond shocked at this point. “Dad and daddy were in a house fire when they first started dating and they woke up with two fire children beside them. Me and my brother, Jeno.” Mark gasped out loud at this. Donghyuck only nodded at Mark’s reaction.

  
“But he is a water child.” It couldn’t be real. Donghyuck was only kidding. He had to.

  
“There can only be made one fire child every 18 years remember. We were two. The elders all freaked out. Adults can make themselves fire children, like daddy did. when they turn 18, but there can’t be made two children.” Mark nodded trying to understand what Donghyuck was saying.

  
“So you can make yourself a fire child when 18, but there can’t be more than one child born every 18 years.” Mark repeated seeing Donghyuck nod.

  
“Yes, so when me and Jeno were made we weren’t allowed to grow up together, but still our parents tried. They tried to keep us secret, and they were able to for 7 years. We were happy, but one day an elder just opened our door as we were playing and took Jeno with them.” Tears started to roll down Donghyuck’s cheeks.

  
“The next time I saw Jeno was at school three years later when it was made illegal for special children to not have an education. He didn’t even look at me. I could tell immediately of course that he wasn’t a fire child anymore. He was a water child trough and trough.” After being frozen for a while Mark decided to hug Donghyuck. Feeling his tears wet his shoulder.

  
“I loved him so much Mark. He was my best friend and now he doesn’t even know who I am.” Mark only hugged him tighter. Knowing his words wouldn’t be good enough to show how he felt.

  
It took Donghyuck about an hour to completely calm down. His eyes bloodshot red, matching his hair. He wiggled slightly out of Mark’s grip. Smiling at the older boy.

  
“Thank you.” Mark only shook his head and hands signalling Donghyuck to not thank him.

  
“Don’t thank me. You deserve so much better than a hug from me.” This time it was Donghyuck who shook his head, a smile playing on his face.

  
“The only thing I ever want is to hug you.” Mark tried to write Donghyuck’s words into his brain. Never wanting to forget them.

  
“Then hug me all you want.” The sentence was hardly out of Mark’s mouth and he was already shy. And from what Mark could see he wasn’t alone. Donghyuck’s cheeks and neck were completely red. Mark scratched his neck again, but this time Donghyuck stopped him.

  
“You scratch your neck when you’re nervous. I want you to be completely comfortable with me and never feel nervous.” Donghyuck pulled Mark’s hand down to his lap. Still holding it when Mark tried to find something new to say. They held eye contact as Mark finally decided on what to say.

  
“I’ll always feel shy around you. Your face is beyond beautiful. How can I not feel shy or nervous when you look like that?” When Donghyuck’s cheeks turned bright red Mark decided he would always compliment Donghyuck.

  
“Oh shut up. You look like god himself made you.” Mark tried to hide his face, but Donghyuck held his hand and was already reaching for the other. Mark was not willing to let Donghyuck win however so he tried his hardest to pull his hands loose.

  
It was on his fourth try Donghyuck decided to push Mark down on the bed and put Marks hands over his head. One arm on each side of Mark’s face. Donghyuck’s face right over Marks.

  
Both of them were blushing messes, but still neither of them moved. Both enjoying seeing the other up close. When Donghyuck leaned even closer Mark almost screamed. He could smell the sweet scent of Donghyuck perfume, and the slight smell of sweat, which Mark thought smelled amazing too. He could see each little detail of his eyes. He could see how his cheeks twitched slightly as if he wanted to smile, but couldn’t. But most importantly, he could see how soft Donghyuck’s lips looked. How they looked kissable and perfect.

  
When Mark looked back into Donghyuck’s eyes he was met with the same expression he wore.

  
“I want to kiss you…” Donghyuck’s breath was heavy. He sounded as if he had been on a run, but Mark knew how Donghyuck felt because he too felt out of breath.

  
“Kiss me.” It didn’t take Donghyuck even a second to connect their lips. It took however the both of them a second to get confident in their kissing.

  
It was messy and inexperienced, but still amazing. Donghyuck’s lips were so soft. His breath was warm. In Mark’s mind he was the perfect person to kiss.

  
After they separated they both smiled shyly. Mark’s hand already shooting up to his neck, but again Donghyuck pulled his hand away. He pulled Mark closer by the arm, connecting their lips again. They kissed multiple times. Taking breaks to breathe, but only that.

  
“HYUCK? DINNER IS READY!” Mark jumped, but still he kept their lips connected. Donghyuck laughed into the kiss while cupping Mark’s face.

  
“We… need… to… go…” Donghyuck spoke in between kisses and Mark only nodded back, but neither of them separated.

  
“LEE DONGHYUCK IF YOU DONT COME DOWN IN ONE MINUTE YOU WONT GET ANY DINNER!” Doyoung’s voice boomed from the ground floor. This time Mark and Donghyuck stopped kissing and went down for dinner. Mark's chest was filled with happiness. He loved the feeling he got when he saw Donghyuck walk down the stairs towards his family.

  
They stepped into the dining room where Doyoung was complaining, and Taeyong was hugging his husband from behind. Asking him to calm down. Which he did when Taeyong kissed his nape. A small smile creeping up on Doyoung’s face. He turned around and kissed Taeyong straight on the mouth.

  
“Gosh stop!” Donghyuck screamed covering his eyes. Mark could tell by his smile however that he was joking.

  
“Like you and Mark weren’t just making out instead of coming to dinner.” Both Taeyong and Doyoung laughed. Mark and Donghyuck both blushing, but still smiling happily.

  
“Well, let’s eat.” Taeyong said as he sat down. All three of the others following him. The table was filled with food. From salad to steak. Mark smiled slightly as they all started to eat.

  
“So… Mark how did you meet Hyuck?” Mark exchanged a quick glance with Donghyuck before answering.

  
“Uhm… I saw him run into the building this morning. He looked as if he was late even though class didn’t start anytime soon. So, during lunch I wanted to find out who he was. And I did.” Donghyuck watched as every word left Mark’s mouth. Smiling to himself. Silently proud of catching Mark’s attention.

  
“You met today?!” Taeyong almost choked on his food and Doyoung yelled in surprise.

  
“Yeah…?” Mark wasn’t sure why they were so shocked, but Donghyuck laughed at his dads.

  
“I know right, but he was so cute and nice.” Taeyong nodded and Doyoung smiled.

  
“Still you’re already making out? Wow, can you believe that Taeyong…” Doyoung looked over at his husband while Donghyuck turned to Mark to roll his eyes and keep eating.

  
“Doyoung, we had two kids at eighteen.” This made Doyoung scowl and Donghyuck laughed. Mark did too. However Taeyong noticed he had said something wrong.

  
“I meant one kid.” Doyoung and Taeyong both looked like they were freaking out. Trying to hide that they ever had Jeno.

  
“Don’t worry. He already knows.” This time both Donghyuck’s dads gasped.

  
“How much do you trust this boy?” Doyoung said in full shock. Mark felt kinda bad knowing so much, but Donghyuck however answered as soon as Doyoung was done speaking.

  
“With my life.” This time it was Mark’s time to almost choke on his food.

  
“Well, Mark you better need to be careful with my baby. If you hurt him I will murder you.” Doyoung smiled sweetly, but Mark was still slightly scared.

  
“I’ll never hurt him. I promise.” Mark held his hands up in the air as if showing he was speaking the truth.

  
“Also you need to be careful with people knowing. If the teachers find out Donghyuck might have to move.” Mark only nodded. His heart breaking at only the thought of Donghyuck moving.

  
“Yeah yeah. Daddy you’re scaring him.” Donghyuck’s hand wrapped around Mark’s wrist and pulled his hand away from his neck. Mark hadn’t even noticed his hand was on his neck.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry dear.” Mark shook his head and waved his left hand as if to say it was okay. He was sure he would be waving both hands if it wasn’t for Donghyuck’s hand holding his wrist.

  
The rest of the dinner was spent with Mark talking about his friends. His family, which Donghyuck’s dads apparently knew about. He even talked about how he knew Jeno. When Taeyong asked if Mark wanted to stay the night he nodded immediately. Saying it would be really nice to stay the night.

\--

“Mark I’ll drive you to the bus stop tomorrow morning so you can take the bus like normal, so your classmates won’t notice you staying here.” Taeyong explained to Mark as he and Donghyuck stood up from the table.

  
“Okay. Thank you so much.” Mark smiled at both Doyoung and Taeyong before heading upstairs with Donghyuck. He felt sleepy, but happy.

  
“Can we share the bed? I don’t feel like making a new one or anything else.” Mark laughed.

  
“Sure. Then I can hug you all night.” He shot a cheeky smile at Donghyuck as the younger handed him the pajamas he would borrow. Donghyuck didn’t have any pants that would fit Mark, only a big white shirt.

  
“Oh you’re so annoying.” Mark took the white shirt from Donghyuck. A slight pout on his face making Donghyuck smile even more before leaning in and kissing Mark softly.

  
“And I love that about you.” Mark wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but went for a big smile instead. Kissing Donghyuck again.

  
“I love everything about you.” Donghyuck groaned and pushed Mark out the door towards the bathroom.

  
“Go change.” Donghyuck’s words were met with a laugh and feet shuffling down the hallway. Donghyuck only huffed and started getting changed.

  
Mark walked into the bathroom being met with the sweet scent of Donghyuck. It was clear this was the room Donghyuck got ready every morning.

  
He smiled lightly before turning and looking at his face in the mirror. He was met with a smiling fool, but he didn’t care. Only taking of his shirt and pants quickly changing into the shirt, which reached him almost to the knees.

  
He wondered why the hell Donghyuck had such a long shirt. Donghyuck was almost the same height as him. He clearly didn’t need such a long shirt.

  
When he walks back to the room he looked down on his legs. Feeling slightly self-conscious. Trying his hardest not to think of Donghyuck seeing him like he looked at the moment. He opened the door and looked at Donghyuck, who was already lying on the bed, still hiding his legs behind the door.

  
“Why are you using so long come in.” Donghyuck groaned when Mark had stood watching him for awhile. Mark again looked down on his legs. Making Donghyuck groan again. He shuffled out of the bed and walked over to the door and pulled Mark into the room.

  
“What’s the big deal?” Donghyuck looked concerned at Mark’s face. Following his eyes when Mark looks down on his legs again.

  
“Don’t worry Mark. Your legs are beautiful. Just like the rest of you.” Donghyuck smiled sweetly at Mark, but still Mark felt terribly nervous. Even too nervous to touch his neck.

  
“Oh my… fine.” Donghyuck quickly pulled down his own pajama pants. Revealing his tanned beautiful legs. His shirt was shorter than the one Mark was wearing. Revealing his thighs slightly.

  
“Can we sleep now? Nothing to be shy about Mark.” This time Mark looked up into Donghyuck’s face. Kissing his nose. A thankful smile playing on his face.  
Donghyuck laughed and kissed Mark on his lips. Pulling him towards the bed. Hugging Mark around his waist. His head resting on the olders chest. Both of them quickly falling asleep in complete comfort.

\--

“Boys… hey… you need to wake up.” Doyoung whispered as he shook both boys awake. Donghyuck waking up the quickest and groaning as he snuggled into Mark’s chest. Through the night they both had moved around, but neither of them let go of the other. When they were woken up Mark was holding Donghyuck’s head towards his chest.

  
Mark was woken up by Donghyuck’s groaning. A smile growing on his lips. He started stretching which made Donghyuck groan even more.

  
“Donghyuck… come on you need to wake up.” Doyoung ruffled Donghyuck’s hair. The youngest of them finally opened his eyes. Squinting at the light coming through the door.

  
“What time is it?” Donghyuck leaned over to the first phone which he could find, which happened to be Mark’s to check the time. Donghyuck didn’t seem to notice just groaning.

  
“It’s so early…” Even as he was complaining Donghyuck rolled over Mark and out of the bed. Still holding Mark’s phone.

  
“Come on Mark. Time to get dressed.” Donghyuck’s hair was ruffled and his eyes were slightly red. He looked confused as he stood there looking at the uniforms hanging beside each other on the wall. Eventually reaching for one of them. Already pulling the pants up his legs.

  
“Donghyuck sweetie how long did you stay awake?” Donghyuck didn’t answer Doyoung. He only shook his hand before pulling off his pajama shirt. Taking on the top half of the school uniform. Mark finally following him.

  
“You’re late. I’ve packed your lunch and breakfast. Mark you need to get into the car immediately.” Doyoung said as soon as they were both dressed. Mark only nodded and muttered a thank you.

  
When Doyoung turned around to leave Mark quickly followed him. Kissing Donghyuck goodbye. Taeyong was waiting downstairs with his keys already in hand. Saying goodbye to Doyoung as Mark got dressed. Putting on his jacket and shoes. Getting annoyed at how tight his school uniform was today.

  
“You ready?” Mark nodded. Following Taeyong out the door. Sitting down in the car. Falling asleep before Taeyong even sat down. Having a dreamless sleep.

  
“Mark? We’re almost there.” Mark jerked awake. His heart leapt slightly in his chest when he felt the moving car.

  
“Oh, thank you.” Mark looked outside the recognising the buildings far up in the air. He was almost at his bus stop.

  
“Remember to be careful when talking about Donghyuck.” Mark felt like he had nodded a thousand times already, but still he nodded again. Too tired to say anything.

  
“Here you are.” Mark jumped out of the car saying a quick thank you before closing the door again. Waving goodbye to Taeyong. Nobody had showed up on the bus stop yet. Mark checked his watch to see how long it was for the bus to come. 20 minutes. Mark groaned out loud as he sat down on the ground.

  
The ground was cold and hard, but Mark didn’t mind. All he wanted was for the bus to come, or somebody to show up so he wasn’t alone.

  
However when somebody did show up they were met with a sleeping Mark on the ground. The newcomer only laughed as he kneeled beside Mark.

  
“What the hell are you doing, Mark.” Mark jumped awake. He couldn’t remember falling asleep and the voice scared him half to death.

  
“Jisung what the hell?! You scared the living shit out of me.” Mark clutched his heart as he stood up. Jisung standing up beside him. Towering over him.

  
“Well maybe you deserved it? You were asleep on the ground. What are you doing here anyway? You’re like ten minutes early to being late.” Mark punched Jisung’s shoulder lightly. Mark almost always ran to make it to the bus.

  
“I just woke up early today.” Mark sucked at lying and Jisung knew that. He could even see the way Jisung looked at him that he knew Mark lied.

  
“Yeah and that’s why you’re wearing,” Jisung leaned forward and read the name on Mark’s chest, “Lee Donghyuck’s uniform?” Mark screamed and looked down on his chest. Lee Donghyuck clearly written across it.

  
“Shit shit shit.” Mark looked through his pockets for his phone, remembering Donghyuck had his phone. Jisung must have noticed his meltdown because he started laughing.

  
“Just ask him to change jackets at school.” Mark nodded as he looked up at the younger. Still freaking out on the inside. They dropped the subject when more sky children showed up. All of them commenting Mark being early. Jisung only laughing.

  
“Don’t tell anybody. Please.” Mark half pleaded towards Jisung. The younger only nodded and muttered an ‘of course’.

\--

Even as the bus got more crowded Mark kept his jacket closed. Some students looked at him weirdly, but most of them looked half asleep. Clearly not caring about the world around them.

  
Mark could hardly sit still as he waited for the bus to reach the school. He noticed Renjun and Jaemin coming on the bus. They both said hi and sat close by him and Jisung. Asking why he was wearing his jacket.

  
“He’s a little sick.” Jisung smiled at the two other boys. One smiling slightly back and one scowling. Soon they were both in their own world talking about stuff Mark could never understand. Especially when they talked in animal languages. Jaemin speaking faster and better than Renjun, but still they were fifty times better than Mark.

  
“We’re here Mark you can stop moving now.” Mark practically ran out of the bus and into the building. Checking quickly for teachers or other students as he ran up all the stairs. Praying to god Donghyuck’s teacher wouldn’t be there yet.

  
“Oh my god Donghyuck! How could that even happen?” Mark heard Yukhei’s voice travel down the stairs. It calmed Mark down slightly. He ran up the last few steps and straight into the small room.

  
“Thank the heavens.” Donghyuck came up to Mark quickly kissing him before taking of his jacket and laying it down on the desk beside him as Mark took off his own jacket. Handing over to Donghyuck and taking his own. Quickly slipping into it.

  
“My phone?” Donghyuck looked confused for a second before saying ‘oh yeah’. He quickly ran to his desk and handed Mark his phone.

  
“Thank you. I have to go.” Donghyuck nodded already pushing Mark out the door. Kissing him quickly. Mark ran back to his own class. They all looked up when he came into the room. His heavy breath sounding louder than he wanted as he walked to the back of the room.

  
“Where have you been?” Jeno was right beside him in seconds. Looking slightly worried.

  
“I saw you on the bus, but you ran off as soon as we got to school. What happened?” Mark only shrugged.

  
“I’ll tell you after my party.” Mark didn’t know what party he was talking about, but it sounded like a good reason for Jeno to meet Donghyuck. They had to meet once. Even if they hadn’t been brother's they would have had to meet. Jeno is his best friend and Donghyuck was his boyfriend.

  
“Your party?” Jeno lifted one eyebrow as he looked at the older.

  
“Yeah this saturday.” Mark wanted to run away when Jeno looked even more confused. Mark never had parties. Mark wasn’t a peoples person.

  
“I want Jaemin and Renjun to make friends.” He pointed at the two friends laughing and hitting each other. Jeno only looked at the two boys for a second. Not caring who they really were.

  
“Okay sure… and Ten said this was okay?” A chill went down Mark’s back thinking about telling his father about the party.

  
“Well, no…” Jeno made a ‘ahh’ noise before nodding.

  
“Invite me again when you’re actually allowed to have the party. Okay?” He laughed slightly before sitting down by his desk. Their teacher walking in a second later. Mark hurried to his seat thinking about how to ask his dad about the party.

  
When lunch finally came around Mark ran to the top floor again. Sending a quick text to Donghyuck asking if the coast was clear which he got a thumbs up too. Mark smiled at his phone before putting it back in his pocket and running upstairs again.

  
“Hey Mark.” Jungwoo waves slightly before getting back to his lunch discussing something with Yukhei.

  
“Yo Mark.” Yukhei didn’t even stop discussing with Jungwoo. Only saying ‘yo Mark’ as if it was a part of the discussion.

  
“Hi guys.” Mark didn’t really mind them either. Only looking at the literal sun sitting behind them.

  
“Hey babe.” Donghyuck only smirked when he saw Mark’s expression. Mark didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that.

  
“Hey…” Mark had to make his legs move over to the chair by Donghyuck’s desk. He liked being called babe by Donghyuck, but he didn’t know what to call Donghyuck back.

  
“I have a problem Donghyuck.” Mark pulled out his lunch pouting.

  
“What happened?” Donghyuck looked way too scared compared to what the problem actually was.

  
“No don’t freak out.” Mark practically flew out of his chair to touch Donghyuck’s face. His thumbs drawing circles on his face.

  
“Well what’s the problem then?” Donghyuck looked both scared and done. Done with Mark freaking out over nothing.

  
“Jeno knows I’m lying to him and I said I would tell him after my party. I don’t even have a party planned, but now I have to have a party. So I’ll have to ask my dad, Ten, if I can have a party, but I know he will say no.” Mark let out a huge puff before taking a bite of his sandwich. Donghyuck only nodded along. A slight smile on his face.

  
“Why don’t you just tell him the truth?” Mark shook his head before Donghyuck had even finished speaking.

  
“Jeno needs to meet you. He’s my best friend and he’s your brother. You need to meet.” Again Donghyuck only nodded as he ate more of his sandwich. Almost finishing it.

  
“Okay, this will sound crazy… but let’s ask your dad together. We can explain everything and he might be more open to you having the party?” A light bulb switched on inside Mark’s head as Donghyuck spoke. It was a good idea. Ten always liked new people and if he told him about Donghyuck and Jeno’s situation he would surely say yes.

  
“That’s a great idea, and then you can also meet my parents.” Both Mark and Donghyuck smiled huge goofy smiles. They kissed before being interrupted by Jungwoo’s voice.

  
“Remember you can’t be seen. Also Mark you need to leave soon.” Jungwoo sounded both bored and mocking.

  
“Don’t be a dick just because you can’t say you’re dating Yukhei to your parents.” Yukhei laughed while Donghyuck sassed Jungwoo. The oldest of the two only throwing a water bottle at Donghyuck.

  
“Dad will just drive us to Mark’s house.” Mark nodded. Excited to introduce Donghyuck to his parents.

  
“Still Mark needs to leave.” This time Donghyuck threw the water bottle back at Jungwoo. Even though Mark wished he could stay he stood up and kissed him goodbye and waved at the two other boys.

  
Mark had just made it to the floor below when Donghyuck’s teacher rounded the corner. She looked at him weirdly, but she clearly hadn’t seen him come from their classroom. Mark only smiled at her and continued to his classroom.

  
“You’ve skipped lunch both days back at school. What are you doing?” Jeno stood by their classroom door. Phone in hand. He’d probably just talked to somebody.

  
“Nothing. I’ll tell you after my party.” Mark smiled at his best friend as he tried to pass the younger. Only to be stopped by him.

  
“So you figured out a way to ask Ten?” The grin on Mark’s face shocked Jeno. Mark had always been worried about asking Ten for anything. Ten wasn’t necessarily strict he just cared for his son a lot.

  
“Of course. I’m the best you know.” A slight punch to Jeno’s shoulder and Mark passed him. The older walking straight over to the forest children. Jeno’s eyes following him the entire time. He looked at the forest children again. They were very pretty.

  
“You’re back from making out?” Renjun giggled as he spoke. Jaemin joining him. Their laughter building when Mark looked shocked.

  
“We’re not stupid. You smell like a fire child, and this morning you were wearing somebody else's uniform. Also you never took the bus home yesterday.” When Mark had imagined being friends with the forest children he had never imagined being teased like this. Especially not by Jaemin.

  
“Wow, and I was gonna tell you at my party.” Again the two others giggled.

  
“The party that will most likely not happen without Ten’s approval.” Renjun spoke matter of factly.

  
“But I have an idea about how dad will let me do it.” The forest children only shook their head while turning to the front of the classroom. Paying attention to their teacher, which Mark had never noticed had walked in.

\--

“Good luck with the party Mark.” Renjun gave Mark a quick hug before running after Jaemin. Who was shockingly not attached to Renjun’s back.

  
“Thanks Renjun.” The red head turned around mid run and smiled at him. Mark suddenly had a feeling that Renjun would be the type for Jeno, but he let that thought slide.

  
Mark sat down by the front steps of the school. He was bored out of his mind within ten seconds of sitting there. He tried to read his book for a while, but ‘The history of the children’ wasn’t able to hold his attention for long.

  
He was far within his mind, thinking of god knows what, by the time three students walked up behind him. All three of the jumping him.

  
Laughter erupted from all four of them. Mark laughing from the multiple hands tickling him. They were still laughing when the first car pulled up. Both Yukhei and Jungwoo got in.

  
“Jungwoo’s family moved with his cousin. So he’s living with Yukhei’s family. They’re lucky aren’t they. Being able to share a room while dating.” Donghyuck sighed softly before leaning in to Mark’s chest.

  
“You would miss your family though.” Mark started to play with Donghyuck’s red locks.

  
“You are my family too.” Donghyuck turned around looking softly at Mark. The older smiled softly before connecting their lips.

  
“Let’s just stay together all the time.” Donghyuck nodded before connecting their lips again. Smiling into the kiss.

  
“Hey kids! Let’s go.” Taeyong was looking at them with a small smile on his lips. Watching as they stood up and jumped into the car.

  
“You are cute and all, but I don’t want to see you kiss all the time.” Mark’s right hand was already on his neck as he stammered an apology. Donghyuck’s hand quickly pulling his hand of his neck. He wasn’t even looking at Mark. It had already become a habit.

  
“Then look away dad. Like I do with you and daddy all the time.” Taeyong only laughed before starting to drive out of the school.

  
“You’re driving us to the sky city today.” Taeyong was quiet for a while before throwing something towards Donghyuck. It was a white beanie.

  
“Don’t be seen.” Donghyuck only nodded before taking on the beanie. He looked good with the beanie, but Mark didn’t like the reason behind him wearing it.

  
“Here you are.” Mark felt as though he had just gotten into the car. How could they already be there?

  
“Thank you.” Mark walked out of the car taking Donghyuck’s hand. They waved goodbye to Taeyong before walking slowly towards Mark’s house. Hand in hand.

  
Donghyuck looked all around himself. Seeing the houses far up in the sky. Most of the sky blue or white. Mark liked seeing the amazed expression on Donghyuck’s face.

  
After almost twenty minutes of walking they reached Mark’s house. It wasn’t anything special, but Donghyuck still seemed to like it.

  
“It’s beautiful and all, but how do we get up?” Donghyuck’s tanned face turned to Mark. His expression clearly showing confusion.

  
“We climb… or we take the escalator.” The life in Donghyuck’s face almost disappeared when Mark said they had to climb. The news of the escalator bringing the colour back to his face.

  
“Well let’s go. I want to meet your parents.” Donghyuck started pulling Mark’s hand to get him to move. Which he did. He walked over to the tree trunk looking pole holding the house up in the air. Mark had never known how it worked and frankly he couldn’t care less. It worked and that was that.

  
“Okay so my parents go by dad and father. Dad is Ten, he’s the tiny one with all the energy. Father is Johnny, he’s the tall one who’s friendly.” Donghyuck nodded along. A small feeling of anxiety building in his chest. Donghyuck wasn’t exactly shy, he was just nervous about how Mark’s parents would take him. Especially Ten.

  
When the elevator doors opened and Donghyuck was met with warm air he calmed down a little. Donghyuck had always liked the heat. Not very shocking being a fire child and all.

  
“Hi dad, hi father.” Mark heard his parents footsteps coming to the front door quickly. He smiled a reassuring smile towards Donghyuck. Pulling of his beanie just as Johnny and Ten came into view.

  
“Hi Mar… oh who’s this?” Both Ten and Johnny walked closer to Donghyuck. Looking at him like he was an animal in a zoo. Donghyuck was of course way too beautiful to be an animal.

  
“This is my boyfriend Donghyuck.” Mark’s words got three different reactions. Donghyuck’s cheeks went bright red, and he hid behind Mark. Ten screamed in delight saying his baby was all grown up. While Johnny marley laughed and shook his head, but Mark knew he was proud too.

  
“Hi Donghyuck I’m Ten, and this big one is Johnny.” Ten shook Donghyuck’s hand with Donghyuck still hiding behind Mark. Only his eyes visible. Johnny too shook his hand being a little more gentle with him than Ten.

  
“I know, Mark told me.” Donghyuck’s first words made Ten make a weird screeching noise. Johnny laughed while holding his husband still.

  
“He’s really cute Mark. You’re lucky.” Johnny winked at Donghyuck as he spoke. Making him hide even more behind Mark.

  
“Hey I’m cute too. You’re lucky too.” Ten pouted up at Johnny. Making Mark and Donghyuck laugh. Johnny agreeing immediately before kissing the shorter on the cheek.

  
“Oh my… stop.” Mark took Donghyuck’s hand while he looked at his parents with disgust. Starting to walk out of the hallway. Johnny and Ten laughing as they followed the two new lovebirds.

  
Dinner was already ready when they came home. Ten quickly putting another plate down for Donghyuck. They were having chicken that day which made Donghyuck really excited. Quickly whispering to Mark chicken was his favourite.

  
“Donghyuck? Are you a fire kid?” Donghyuck only nodded his eyes moving over to Mark’s face. Asking him if they should ask now. Mark shaking his head. Barely moving it. Just so Donghyuck could so it.

  
“Are you Taeyong and Doyoung’s kid?” This time Donghyuck put his fork down on the table. Looking up at Ten, who had asked the question.

  
“How do you know them?” Ten only laughed at Donghyuck’s face. His eyes were wide, and so was his mouth.

  
“I met them once way back when Doyoung was still a sky child.” Again Donghyuck opened his eyes and mouth wide.

  
“Daddy almost never tell anyone he was a sky child. You must remember well. It’s been 17 years since he changed.” Donghyuck picked up his fork absentmindedly, putting it in his mouth. Chewing on it slightly. It made Mark a little worried for his teeth, but seeing Donghyuck wasn’t chewing hard he let him do it.

  
Ten looked over at Mark trying to ask him if he said something wrong, but Mark wasn’t paying attention to him. His eyes set on Donghyuck’s mouth.

  
“Did I say something wrong?” It took Donghyuck a while to realise he was supposed to answer. He quickly pulled out the fork, but he kept it in his hands. Playing around with it.

  
“No, I’ve just never thought about daddy before he turned into a fire child.” Ten made an ‘ahh’ noise. Nodding his head in understanding.

  
“Well, that’s not weird. I don’t think Mark imagines me and Johnny before we had him.” Ten was right. Mark had never thought about his fathers in high school or even before that. He had asked how they met years ago, but that was for a school project.

  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Finally he picked up another piece of food. Putting it in his mouth while chewing. He still looked a little distant, but as they kept talking about other stuff he became himself again.

  
Just as Ten was about to stand up to take the food of the table Mark whispered to Donghyuck that they should ask about the party now. Donghyuck was nervous, but he looked over at Ten.

  
“Hey Ten can I ask you something.” Ten hummed a yes. Donghyuck took a sharp breath in. Mark silently breathing behind him. Trying his hardest not to make Ten notice he was nervous.

  
“I was wondering if we could have some visitors here on saturday. Mark wants me to meet Jeno. Not just because Jeno is his best friend, but he is also my brother.” Ten put the plates he held down on the table again. It didn’t look like he was going to say no, but he still looked unsure.

  
“Your brother?” Ten and Johnny say at the same time. Donghyuck nodded before telling them how he and Jeno were related. Mark’s parents nodding along. While Donghyuck was talking Mark took his hand in his lap. Holding it while drawing circles on the back of it.

  
“Ah I see. Well if it’s less than 30 people that’s alright, but me and Johnny will be on the top floor the entire time.” Both Mark and Donghyuck clapped and yelled ‘yes’. Their happiness going over to Ten and Johnny. Both of them smiling along.

  
“Now go do your homework. No making out before it’s all finished.” Mark groaned at his dad’s words, while Donghyuck only laughed. Still they headed up to the second floor. The second floor was just Mark’s room, a normal layout for sky houses.

  
Donghyuck was awed by the room. He gasped as Mark opened the door to his room. He looked at all the books and papers everywhere. Mark feeling shy when Donghyuck went straight over to the picture wall. Looking at pictures of Mark when he was younger. Jeno was on multiple of the pictures too.

  
“That one there…” Donghyuck was pointing at a picture far up the wall. He was smiling to himself. Mark walked over to him looking at it too. Smiling as he looked at it. It was him and Jeno when they were younger.

  
“It’s Jeno and me when we were younger.” Donghyuck nodded. Turning to look at Mark with a smile.

  
“That’s right after he was taken.” Mark looked at the picture again. They were about seven at the time. Jeno was smiling at the camera while hugging Mark who was looking to the side, but he was smiling too.

  
“Really? We look like such good friends.” Mark turned to Donghyuck as he spoke. He couldn’t remember a day without Jeno. In his mind Jeno had always been there.

  
“They probably made Jeno think you were close. Maybe they changed your memory too.” Mark couldn’t remember anything about changing his memory, but if he did he probably wouldn’t remember it either. They probably wiped his memory of the operation.

  
“Maybe, who knows.” He smiled towards Donghyuck. Getting a smile back. Mark really wanted to kiss Donghyuck, but his mind went to Ten’s words. Donghyuck however didn’t seem to remember when he pulled Mark’s neck. Making the older come close to his face.

  
Mark forgot Ten’s words as soon as Donghyuck’s lips touched his. Both of them smiling into the kiss. Their lips moved in sync as they stood there. Donghyuck’s hand on Mark’s neck. Some of his fingers touching the olders hair. Mark had his hands on Donghyuck’s hips pulling the younger closer to him.

  
“I SWEAR IF YOU ARE MAKING OUT I’LL KICK YOU!” The lovebirds only laughed as Ten yelled at them. Still kissing. They kissed for a while until Ten came into the room pulling them away from each other. Both of them whining.

  
“Do homework then you can make out.” He pulled them over to Mark’s desk sitting Donghyuck down before getting the other chair for Mark. The boys were still whining. Ten however didn’t seem to hear them.

  
“Homework now.” He went downstairs before coming back with their backpacks. Making both Donghyuck and Mark shut up when he put the backpacks in their laps. When Ten went downstairs again the two boys took out their homework and started working.

  
Their homework were different, but they could help each other. Mark helping Donghyuck with math and Donghyuck helping Mark with history. The only subject Mark couldn’t help Donghyuck with was fire spells. Donghyuck didn’t try them physically, but he knew what all of them did.

\--

“WE ARE FINISHED DAD!” Mark yelled when Donghyuck put his last book into his backpack. Both of them stretching and smiling.

  
“GOOD!” Laughter rolled out of them when they heard a tired voice from a couple of floors above them.

  
“They probably went to bed.” Mark looked at the time. It was almost ten at night. They must have been eating for awhile. Or maybe they made out for too long.

  
“Oh I should text daddy. He’ll be worried.” Donghyuck took out his phone from his back pocket. Being met with eight missed call by Taeyong, seventeen from Doyoung and multiple messages from the both of them. If it was Mark with the phone he would have a heart attack, but Donghyuck only laughed.

  
“They asked if I’m staying the night. Should I say yes?” Mark nodded enthusiastically. He really wanted Donghyuck to stay the night. The younger smiled before texting his parents back. Mark leaned a little to the side to see the name on his phone seeing daddy with a couple of hearts. Meaning Donghyuck was texting Doyoung.

  
“You’re so cute.” Donghyuck looked up at Mark with a questioning look just as he hit send on his message.

  
“The hearts.” Mark pointed to the daddy on Donghyuck’s phone.

  
“Oh shut up.” Donghyuck looked down on his phone again blushing. He tried to pretend he was waiting for an answer from Doyoung, but Mark could clearly see the blush on his face. Making the older smile to himself before kissing Donghyuck on the forehead. Making Donghyuck blush even more.

  
“You’re the cutest.” Donghyuck groaned, but looked up at Mark again. His cheeks bright red.

  
“Says the most adorable person ever.” This time Mark blushed, but he didn’t look away. His eyes attached to Donghyuck’s face. He couldn’t stop looking at Donghyuck’s beautiful blush.

  
“Yeah right. I’m the cutest.” Sarcasm flowed out of Mark’s mouth. Receiving a pout from Donghyuck. Just ask Donghyuck was going to answer his phone lit up signalling a message. Mark looked at the phone seeing daddy on the screen. He wasn’t able to read the message before Donghyuck answered the message and closed the phone again.

  
“Dad is picking me up tomorrow morning.” Mark nodded before standing up. Donghyuck following him. Mark wasn’t even able to react before Donghyuck’s arms around his waist. His head resting on Mark’s shoulder.

  
“I’m so nervous to see Jeno.” Mark wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s shoulders. Holding his head closer to the crook of his neck.

  
“Don’t be. If you don’t want to talk to him don’t. If you do want to do it, do it.” Mark could feel the anxiety flooding through Donghyuck’s body. He hated the feeling. He just wanted him to calm down.

  
“But I feel bad if I don’t talk to him.” Mark shook his head before Donghyuck had even finished speaking.

  
“Don’t feel bad. All I want is for you to see him, and him to see you.” Donghyuck only nodded in the crook of Mark’s shoulder.

  
“Now let’s go to bed.” Donghyuck stood up and wrapped himself out of the hug. Mark doing the same.

  
This time it was Donghyuck’s turn to borrow clothes by Mark. Mark’s pyjamas all fit Donghyuck, but Mark only gave him a white t-shirt. It was shorter than the one Donghyuck gave to him, but Donghyuck didn’t seem to mind.

  
Donghyuck really didn’t seem shy about his body at all. Changing in front of Mark without hiding or asking Mark to turn around. It made Mark pick up the courage to do the same.

  
“I’m tired Mark.” Donghyuck complained just as they had laid down on Mark’s bed. Donghyuck already shuffling closer to Mark. Hugging him around the waist. Mark chuckled a little.

  
“Sleep then.” Donghyuck nodded. Hugging Mark even closer.

  
“Night Markie~” Again Mark chuckled before kissing Donghyuck on the top of his head.

  
“Goodnight babe.” Mark’s words were met with Donghyuck turning up and looking at Mark. Giving the older a quick peck before placing his head back on Mark’s chest. Both of them falling asleep quickly.

\--

The next few days went by in a rush. Mark eating with either Donghyuck or Jaemin and Renjun. He really wanted to be close to the two boys, but he also wanted to spend all his time with Donghyuck. It wasn’t until Donghyuck told him to spend more time with the two he actually did.

  
Suddenly it was friday and he was begging Jaemin to come to the party. Renjun, Jeno, Chenle and Jisung had all said yes. Jungwoo and Yukhei too. They had invited more people too, but Mark didn’t really know them. They just had to be there for it to not be awkward.

  
“Jaemin you have to come. Please for me?” Mark held Jaemin’s shoulder while begging. He even did puppy eyes. He could see Renjun laughing silently at him, but he knew Jaemin would give up any second now. He could see it in his face.

  
“Okay fine.” Mark yelled a silent ‘yes’ before hugging Jaemin. Which he only got a grunt back for doing, but Jaemin didn't seem to mind.

\--

The next day was saturday so most of the day was spent talking to Ten and Johnny about how everything would go. Donghyuck was there too. Discussing everything with them.

  
“We have some rules, and so do your parents Donghyuck.” Ten handed the two boys a piece of paper. They quietly read it.

RULES

No alcohol  
Donghyuck must hide that he is a fire child the best he can  
No crying  
Only Jaemin, Renjun, Jungwoo, Yukhei and Jeno can stay the night if they want.  
No swearing  
It ends at midnight. Everybody has to go home then

Mark said okay as soon as he finished reading. Donghyuck however looked at it a little longer.

  
“I forgot I had to hide who I was.” He looked at Mark before he put his thumb into his mouth biting the skin around his fingers.

  
“Just wear your beanie. Nothing to worry about.” Mark smiled encouragingly at the love of his life. The younger stopping himself from biting his skin, before casting Mark a huge grin. Making the older lean forward for a kiss. Getting a quick peck.

  
“Aww did you see that Johnny? They kissed. They’re so cute!” Ten snuggled into Johnny’s chest as he spoke. Mark had seen that multiple times. His dad would always snuggle into his fathers chest whenever he was really excited. Johnny would always wrap his arms around him without even thinking about it.

  
“Stop it!” Both Donghyuck and Mark blushed. Johnny and Ten only laughed.

  
“Now let’s get ready to clean.” This was the part Mark was dreading. They had to clean the entire first floor. That was the living room, kitchen, dining room, and a bathroom. It would take them a long time.

\--

As the party began Mark was anxious. Donghyuck was waiting in his room until people started getting comfortable and he could walk around without people looking at just him. It took about an hour before he was able to come down.

Mark had left Renjun, Chenle, Jeno and Jaemin together. Seeing Renjun trying his hardest to talk to Chenle, not realising Chenle was flirting with him. Jaemin and Jeno seemed to just sit beside each other, but at this point Mark only wanted to see Donghyuck.

He ran up to his room quickly. His heart beating in excitement as he opened up his door. Seeing Donghyuck in his reading chair immediately. Mark walked over to the younger. Hugging him quickly before kissing him deeply. Donghyuck kissed back desperately. Mark was never going to leave Donghyuck in his room again like that. He had missed having Donghyuck by his side.

Mark played with Donghyuck’s red hair while kissing him. Really enjoying the small moans escaping the youngers mouth. Making him more obsessed with Donghyuck.

Their mouths played together for a long time. Mark pulling Donghyuck’s hair while Donghyuck climbing out of his chair to be on Mark’s height. Pushing the older down so he could sit in his lap. Deepening their kiss even more.

They only took breaks to breathe, but only that. They didn’t separate until Mark could hear his phone ringing. Seeing dad on it. He sighed before picking up.

“Hey dad.” Mark heard Ten yelling immediately.

“You better get down there Mark! Right now!” Mark didn’t really know how his dad knew, but he didn’t care.

“Yeah fine. Bye.” Mark hung up before Ten could say anything more. Looking at Donghyuck. Donghyuck was looking straight at him. His lips were bruised and his hair was messy. He looked amazing.

“Let’s just make out downstairs.” Donghyuck teased Mark with a sly smile. Standing up from Mark’s lap. Mark felt cold and naked as soon as Donghyuck stood up.

He watched as Donghyuck walked over to the door. His black shorts and white shirt with blue details fitting him perfectly. Donghyuck picked up his black beanie covering his hair.

“Come on Mark I want more kisses.” Donghyuck turned and looked at Mark. A small smile on his lips. Then he turned away again. Opening the door and walking out. Mark quickly stood up following the younger out. A smile on his lips.

When they came back down nobody seemed to have noticed they were gone. Jaemin and Jeno seemed to be talking now, Chenle and Renjun seemed to stand closer to each other. Mark even caught Yukhei and Jungwoo standing in a corner making out.

Donghyuck pulled Mark towards a corner not many would see them in before connecting their lips again. Mark could feel that Donghyuck was nervous, but he didn’t mind. He was nervous himself.

“I saw him Mark.” Mark knew who Donghyuck was talking about. He nodded. Donghyuck had stopped kissing him.

“Do you want to talk to him?” Donghyuck shook his head immediately. Smiling towards Mark. His hand going behind his neck.

“I only want to make out with you right now.” Mark smirked. Getting a smirk back before Donghyuck pulled him into a intense kiss.

Mark’s hand shot up to Donghyuck’s hair. Only to be met by his beanie. After he had tried to put his hands anywhere else. Only to realise his hands only wanted to be in the youngers hair, he ripped the beanie of Donghyuck’s head. His hands finally pulling Donghyuck’s hair. His moans coming back.

Donghyuck shifted his left hand from Mark’s neck to his hip. Pushing the older closer to the wall. Leaning into him more. His right hand still holding Mark’s neck. To everybody else they looked messy and intense and that’s exactly what it was.

Especially for Mark’s best friend who was watching them make out. Not that they knew. Jeno knew Donghyuck was a fire kid, but he didn’t recognise him. After five minutes though Jeno couldn’t do it anymore. Yelling for Mark one more time.

“Hey Mark.” Mark jumped at Jeno’s voice. His cheeks went bright red when he realised what was happening. He looked at Donghyuck for a second. The younger giving him a small smile before turning around. Looking at Jeno with an annoyed expression. By how close Donghyuck was standing to Mark he could feel that he was nervous, but Jeno couldn’t tell.

“Can I talk to you?” Mark could tell Jeno looked slightly uncomfortable. He gripped Donghyuck’s shirt from behind so Jeno wouldn’t see it.

“Of course, my room?” Jeno nodded back. Mark turned quickly kissing Donghyuck, before saying he would catch up with him later. Mark squeezed Donghyuck’s hand before turning to Jeno again.

“Sorry man, I didn’t know you were there.” Mark scratched his neck again. His mind going to Donghyuck pulling his hand away. Making him do it himself. Jeno was looking out on of the windows as they walked up the stairs.

“It’s fine Mark. Who is he?” Mark didn’t know how to explain to Jeno who Donghyuck was. He tried to find the right words. He knew what Jeno was thinking. He was thinking that Mark didn’t find this relationship necessary like the rest of his flings, but he did find this relationship necessary.

“That’s Donghyuck.” Mark decided he would talk to Jeno after the party with Donghyuck. They walked the rest of the way to Mark’s bed in silence. He didn’t feel the need to talk to Jeno all the time, it was always comfortable with Jeno. When they sat down on Mark’s newly made bed Jeno started to talk.

“I want to get to know Jaemin.” Mark could tell that Jeno was serious, but he still had to ask Jeno if he knew what he was thinking about.

“You know that’s pretty much impossible right? He hates water children.” When Jeno nodded Mark had already made up his mind to help Jeno get to know Jaemin.

“I know. I just hoped you could help.” Mark looked first into Jeno’s eyes then at the floor. He had an idea.

“Let’s talk to Renjun then. He doesn’t hate everybody. I’m sure he can hook you up with Jaemin.” Jeno smiled at Mark. He could see Jeno was unsure about his idea, but still he looked happy.

As they walked through the living room, Mark saw Donghyuck on the other side. He was wearing his beanie again. They made eye contact for a small second. Donghyuck only smiling towards Mark. The younger walked to the stairs as Mark and Jeno walked to the kitchen.

When Mark saw Renjun he couldn’t look away from him. He could see Jeno blushing and looking anywhere other than Renjun. The forest child looked confused, but interested.

“What’s up?” Renjun seemed a bit distant, but Mark decided to ignore it. Knowing Renjun was nice to everybody and it must just have been a habit.

“Jeno here,” Mark points back at Jeno, who is still looking at the ground. “Wants to get to know Jaemin.” As soon as Mark finishes speaking Renjun laughs his heart out. Mark however didn’t even crack a smile. It wasn’t until Renjun looked at Mark that he stopped laughing.

“Wait, you’re being serious?” Mark nodded in understanding.

“Jeno is absolutely mental. I know, but will you help?” Renjun was quiet for a while. He was clearly thinking.

“Okay.” Mark turned and beamed at Jeno who had finally looked up. “On one condition. You make me get closer to Chenle.” His smile wavered a little bit when Renjun mentioned a condition, but when he only wanted to get closer to Chenle he smiled. Chenle obviously already liked Renjun.

He started dancing around Jeno saying he will be able to talk to Jaemin. Jeno however only looked at Renjun before asking a question Mark wouldn’t have even thought about asking.

“How will you help?” Mark let out a little ‘whaa’ sound at how cool Jeno sounded.

“I’ll talk about you a little bit. I have an idea too, but I can’t tell you that.” Renjun smirked at Jeno before walking away. A small thought popped up into Mark’s mind once more abouth how Jeno and Renjun might have been a good couple if it wasn’t clear they didn’t like each other.

“Why didn’t you like Renjun instead of Jaemin?” Jeno didn’t seem to have thought about the possibility of liking Renjun by the way he was looking at Mark.

“Because he’s nice and easy to know. Jaemin seems more like my type anyway.” Mark nodded along. When he thought about it he might have fit Jaemin or Renjun more as a couple in other people’s eyes, but to him he fit Donghyuck so much more. At the thought of Donghyuck he remembered he had to tell Jeno more.

“You have to stay the night. We need to tell you something.” Mark was half whispering to Jeno. He didn’t know why he didn’t want the other people to hear them. Maybe it was just a habit.

“We?” Jeno half whispered back.

“Me and Donghyuck.” Jeno nodded as he checked the time on his phone. 5 minutes to midnight. Mark sighed. He had to get all the guests to leave now.

“Will you help me make them leave?” Mark didn’t really let Jeno have a choice as he looked like he would cry if Jeno said no. The younger of the two smiled brightly as he started sending guests out.

\--

It took thirty minutes to get the last people to leave. Jisung had joined them in getting everybody out at one point which helped a lot. His tall frame scaring people out. He was also the last one to leave with a couple of hugs and goodnights Mark and Jeno were alone.

“Are you and Donghyuck going to talk to me now?” Mark had almost forgotten he had told Jeno he and Donghyuck needed to talk to him.

“Yeah. He’s in my room let’s go.” Mark’s hand didn’t stop shaking as they walked upstairs. He didn’t know if Donghyuck was ready to tell Jeno the truth. If he wasn’t that would be fine. They could just say they wanted to tell Jeno about their relationship. If he did Mark was scared of how Jeno would react.

Mark opened his bedroom door. Seeing Donghyuck once again in his reading chair. This time however he didn’t look up at Mark, but at Jeno. He looked nervous. From his shaking hands to his darting eyes. Mark quickly walked over to the younger holding his face. Making Donghyuck face him.

“Hey Donghyuck look at me. Look at me” When Donghyuck finally turned and looked at Mark he already looked calmer. His eyes stopped darting around. His eyes only looking at Mark’s eyes. His breathing slowed down after a while too.

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” Mark smiled at Donghyuck before hugging him. Holding him into his chest as he looked over at Jeno who was awkwardly standing there.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jeno’s words were really quiet. Less than a whisper. It was more like he asked himself and not Mark or Donghyuck.

“No you didn't. Sorry.” Donghyuck pushed Mark back a little as he spoke. His voice was shaky, but he was calm.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jeno took one step closer to Mark and Donghyuck as he asked. He didn’t really know what he was asked about, but Donghyuck nodded.

“Yeah. Sit down please.” Both Mark and Jeno sat down on the floor. Jeno in front of Donghyuck, and Mark beside his boyfriend.

“Why do you guys look so serious?” Jeno tried to laugh, but seeing Donghyuck and Mark’s expression’s he stopped.

“Jeno… you’re adopted right?” Jeno nodded. His eyes going from Donghyuck to Mark then back to Donghyuck again. He was clearly confused. Mark kept his neutral expression.

“You have to hear me out on this. Okay?” Donghyuck’s right hand touched Mark’s hair, Picking up some strands. Neither Jeno nor Donghyuck seemed to notice.

“Okay…?” Donghyuck calmed down a bit. He was still unsure, but he had a feeling Jeno would listen.

“In exactly one week you and Mark are coming to my house, and then I’ll tell you why I reacted like that when you came in.” Mark was shocked at this, but he knew Donghyuck should decide on what to do himself.

“Sure… why?” Donghyuck shook his hands. Cutting their conversation there.

“Markie?” Mark only nodded at Donghyuck’s voice. Enjoying the feeling of him playing with his hair.

“Markie? So you’re that close. Wow…” Mark and Donghyuck laughed as Jeno looked at the ceiling. His mouth was wide open.

“Yeah, a lot can happen in a week.” Mark’s words made Jeno’s head snap back. He looked at them with wide eyes.

“A WEEK?!” This caused Donghyuck and Mark to howl with laughter.

“Actually we met on monday.” Donghyuck sat down on the floor too, quickly sitting in between Mark’s legs.

“I hope me and Jaemin become close as you just as quickly.” Jeno sighed looking at the ground. He was madly in love with Jaemin. Mark was pretty sure most of his classmates were madly in love with Jaemin. His mean image making him more mysterious.

“I’m sure you will be making out in the hallway within the week.” Mark didn’t disagree with Donghyuck out loud, but he was sure it would take them more than a week. Mark had talked with Jaemin everyday since monday and Jaemin still didn’t seem to think of him as a friend.

“Sure. I’m tired. I’ll go to the guest room. Goodnight guys.” Jeno hugged both Mark and Donghyuck before walking out of the room.

“I wish I was that comfortable here. Just saying I’ll go to the guest room and then just go to the guest room.” Donghyuck turned around in Mark’s legs. Looking up at his boyfriend.

“I hope you never have to use the guest room.” The younger hit Mark on the shoulder lightly as his cheeks turned red.

“Shut up.” Donghyuck pressed his face into Mark’s chest. Making the older chuckle, and coo at the younger.

“Let’s go to bed Donghyuck.” The younger only shifted his arms from around Mark’s waist to over his shoulders. Making it clear that Mark had to carry him. Which he did. Donghyuck wrapping his legs around Mark as the older stood up.

He laid Donghyuck down carefully hoping the younger wouldn’t lose his sleep. Which lucky for Mark he didn't. He only groaned for Mark to come to bed too.

“Wait a second Donghyuck I need to change and so do you.” Mark quickly took of Donghyuck’s clothes changing it with a white shirt. He hurriedly did the same to himself. Finally being able to join the bed. He was really tired.

Donghyuck shifted closer to Mark. Not wrapping his arms around the older, but Mark did it instead. They slept soundly from that moment on. Mark’s arms wrapped around Donghyuck’s waist with the younger’s head on his chest.

\--

“Hey, Mark. They did it. I was right. 20 please.” When Renjun came up to him Mark wasn’t sure what he was talking about until he saw Jaemin and Jeno running up behind him. They used under a week to kiss. They actually just used two days. It was only tuesday and by the looks of it they kissed on monday too.

“Congratulation. You were right.” He didn’t really mean it. He hated that he had to hand Renjun the twenty. He had been sure Jaemin would hate Jeno more after the study date then after another one he would become a little closer to Jaemin. He had not expected him to come running hand in hand with the boy.

Jeno and Jaemin only said ‘hi’ when they came over. Both of them looking at a boy running towards them with a big smile. A smile ment for Renjun.

“Hey, Renjun. Want to go on a date one day?” Mark almost ran over to Renjun when he dropped down on his knees. It looked like it was painful, but he looked happy. He looked like he was about to cry from happiness.

“I guess we don’t have to do anything.” Jeno snickered to Mark.

“Do anything?” Jaemin turned to Jeno. A smile etched on his face.

“We made a deal with Renjun, He would make you and Jeno closer and we would get him a date with Chenle.” Mark was smiling at the four love struck idiots in front of him. His mind wandering to his own boyfriend.

“Aw, you liked me that much?” When Jaemin flirted with Jeno he wanted to leave. When Jaemin walked over to Jeno and kissed him Mark got enough and decided to leave.

“Okay, I’m going now.” Mark lifted his arms in the air. Walking to Donghyuck’s class to make out with him. He texted Donghyuck asking if their teacher was there. Getting a quick no back, and with that Mark ran up the stairs to Donghyuck.

“I know Donghyuck. Why are you here? I just want kisses at this point.” His boyfriend was watching him questioningly. Donghyuck always asked that question when Mark came up outside of lunch. And it’s way past lunch now.

“Okay. Come here then.” And with that Mark and Donghyuck started making out in the top classroom. Both Yukhei and Jungwoo having left already. School had finished for the day.

Mark pulled Donghyuck closer to him. The younger ultimately deciding to stand up and sit on Mark’s lap. One leg on each side of Mark’s. Sitting on Jungwoo’s chair making out. When Mark still only pulled Donghyuck’s jacket he decided it was his turn to pull Mark’s hair. His hand shooting up to the olders blonde locks.

He pulled and tugged on it. Receiving moans from the older. It made Donghyuck proud to hear Mark’s beautiful moans. He smirked slightly in the kiss. Eventually pulling away to look at Mark’s face. Still holding the olders hair. Receiving whines from the older immediately. Again Donghyuck smirked. Slamming his lips back on Mark’s already bruised ones.

“Holy shit! I’m so sorry!” Donghyuck pulled away from Mark slowly. Not letting go of his hair. The older wanted to whine, but also knew he couldn’t infront of Jungwoo

“You want anything?” Mark whined at Donghyuck’s voice. He didn’t mean to, but he really wanted to have his lips on his. He wanted Donghyuck’s full attention. Especially when he’s holding his hair and keeping his head back.

“Yeah I forgot my calculator. I’m so sorry guys.” Mark had no idea what was going on. He kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want to see Jungwoo’s face. Mark heard footsteps coming closer then going away again, however they stopped at what sounded like the door.

“I didn’t know you were a bottom Mark.” And with that Donghyuck told him to leave. Which Jungwoo did.

“Don’t worry about him Markie.” Donghyuck cooed in Mark’s ear before connecting their lips again.

\--

“Jeno come on!! Donghyuck is waiting.” Mark was growing annoyed at Jeno not walking away from Jaemin. They kept saying goodbye, but they wouldn’t actually walk away from one another. One more goodbye and Mark would drag him away. Which is what he did when he leaned in for another kiss with Jaemin.

“We’re going now.” He gripped Jeno’s collar and pulled him towards the hallway. Jaemin laughing in the back waving goodbye to Jeno before going over to Renjun. The both of them going home that day.

Donghyuck was waiting on the steps in front of the school. Mark didn’t drag Jeno the entire way only so he couldn’t hear or see Jaemin anymore.

“Hey babe.” Donghyuck turned around kissing Mark. Saying ‘hi’ to him and Jeno.

“Dad will be here any minute now.” Both Jeno and Mark nodded. The anxiety going up Mark’s spine. He could feel it in his body, but he tried his best to keep calm.

“Why does it look like you were just told you would die any minute now?” Mark knew it was a joke, and he tried to laugh, but he could hear it was all wrong. He was saved when a car came up beside them. Taeyong sitting in the front seat.

“Hello boys. You must be Jeno right? I’m Donghyuck’s dad Taeyong.” Mark looked from Jeno to Taeyong. It was clear Taeyong had a hard time looking at the boy. Jeno however didn’t seem to notice anything. Not that Mark had expected it.

“Is daddy home?” Everybody other than Jeno were tense. Taeyong was seeing his second son for the first time in forever. Donghyuck was going to tell Jeno the truth today. Everybody knew that, but still Donghyuck was the most nervous about it. He was the one who was going to say the words. Mark was tense with the thought of how Jeno would react to Donghyuck telling him they were brother's.

“Of course.” They were already in the forest city. The first time Mark had taken the road it felt so far, but now it felt short. Almost like the road became shorter so they could tell Jeno faster.

“You’re here.” Hearing Doyoung actually be calm was something that almost never happened. Every time Mark had been over Doyoung had been mad when they came home. For some reason.

“Yeah… this is Jeno by the way.” Donghyuck pointed at Jeno. When Doyoung looked over at Jeno a look of pride flickered in his eyes, but only for a second. Sadness filling them instead.

“Hi Jeno. My name is Doyoung.” Jeno said hi back. Doyoung smiling at him for a second before making them all come inside. Saying dinner was ready.

“We’re having chicken. It’s Donghyuck’s favourite I hope you like it too.” Mark held Donghyuck’s hand as they went inside. Doyoung and Taeyong shared a quick peck after Doyoung told Jeno about the food.

“Chicken is my favourite too.” Jeno flashed a smile at Doyoung before following Donghyuck and Mark to the table. He sat at the end. Like a king.

Dinner was tense. Donghyuck’s parents tried to ask Jeno questions, but Mark could tell it was hard for them. Jeno could tell too. Mark knew that by the way he wasn’t smiling. Jeno always smiled.

“Is there something wrong?” Jeno spoke up when they had been quiet for ten minutes straight. The only sounds in the room being the cutlery hitting their plates as they ate.

“Yeah. There is.” If the air was tense before it became even more tense now. Donghyuck’s sudden truth making everybody in the room nervous. Making everybody who knew the truth hold their breath.

“Is it because of me?” He sounded unsure and scared. He looked at all the other people around the table. Each one of the looking right back at him.

“Yes Jeno. It’s because of you. In a way.” Jeno’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He hadn’t expected it to actually be his fault.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry.” Jeno looked down at his lap. He felt bad for whatever he had done.

“You don’t need to be sorry. It’s not your fault.” Donghyuck reached across the table touching Jeno’s shoulder.

“You remember a week ago? You promised you’d hear me out on something?” Jeno only nodded. Donghyuck took his hand away from his shoulder.

“Ten years ago. You were taken away from your family. You don’t remember, because they probably altered your memory to believe you were adopted at a young age, but you weren’t. You were adopted at seven.” Donghyuck stopped talking to see Jeno’s reaction. He was staring at Donghyuck. He took in every word the younger said, but he didn’t believe him yet. Taking it all as a joke.

“You weren’t born a water child, you were made one. You were born fire child, and you lived as one until you were 7. Until the elders came and took you from your family. Only because there’s only supposed to be born, or made is more like it, one fire child every 18 years.” A tear fell down Donghyuck’s cheek. Mark looked at Jeno seeing him taking in every word. His world falling apart at the edges.

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Tears were streaming down Jeno’s cheeks. He tried to dry them, but more came.

“We know this is shocking news for you Jeno, and you don’t have to do anything with it. We just wanted to tell you.” Doyoung smiled at Jeno. He gave a weak smile back.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know.” Mark felt like he had walked in on a family dinner. He wondered if he should leave. He wasn’t able to think about that for long though. As Donghyuck turned and smiled at him. Taking Mark’s hand.

“It’s not your fault.” Taeyong spoke up. His voice sounded loving and fatherly. Like he had everything under control.

“Do my parents know?” Taeyong and Doyoung nodded.

“Taeil and Jaehyun knows. They were told about your past when they took you in.” A new wave of tears fell down Jeno’s cheeks. Mark wondered if he would be empty of tears soon.

“Why couldn’t they just tell me the truth?” Jeno half screamed. Mark jumped as his voice got louder. He was the only one however.

“Because you weren’t supposed to know. We just wanted to tell you…” Jeno turned and looked at Donghyuck. For the first time ever could Mark see their similarities. The stood the same way, their eyes had the same type of rebellious light in them and they had the same strong personality.

“I hate whoever took me away!” Jeno screamed again. Standing up. He started pacing the floor back and forth. Muttering to himself.

“But you love your family too.” Mark’s voice was rough and soar. He didn’t even remember the last time he spoke.

“I do.” Jeno sat back down. The anger inside him cooling down.

“Let’s just be friends from now on. Your family doesn’t have to change.” Donghyuck scooted closer to Mark. Scared of Jeno’s reaction. What if Jeno didn’t want to be friends at all?

“We’re brother's. We are more than friends. You are my family and so are my parents back home.” Jeno’s words made all four of the other people in the room smile.

“Okay.” They all calmed down. Continuing their dinner. Jeno getting to know his family all over again. Taeyong and Doyoung getting to know their son again. Donghyuck getting to know his boyfriend’s best friend and his own brother.

\--

“Hey! Mark Lee can you stop sucking my brother's face off?” Jeno’s laugh played in the air. His comment only getting him flipped off by Mark. Who was to busy kissing Donghyuck to answer.

“Like you are any better Jeno. Look at Jaemin’s lips.” Renjun pointed at Jaemin who was sound asleep in his boyfriends lap. His lips bruised.

“Says the one whose neck is all red.” Chenle pulled down Renjun’s sweatshirt. Showing off red marks all around his neck and collarbones.

“And whose fault is that?” The now fake sandy blonde said turning to the younger. Chenle only laughing while giving him a quick peck.

“Let’s not forget the couple who literally fell asleep as soon as the movies started and they’re still cuddling.” Jeno pointed at Jungwoo and Yukhei on the couch.

“You know I’m so glad I’m almost married to food. I don’t need to deal with you guys.” Jisung said in between taking bites of his pizza. All the other boys laughing back. Even Mark and Donghyuck who had stopped making out to laugh. Only Jaemin, Jungwoo and Yukhei were quiet.

They had had a movie night. Jaemin falling asleep almost immediately. Jeno swearing it wasn’t his fault, but they all know Jeno and Jaemin were two balls of energy, and together it would never end.

Mark and Donghyuck stood up saying goodnight to the rest of the boys. Knowing they all knew were to go to sleep.

“Mark, I love you.” Donghyuck wrapped his arms around the older’s waist. Enjoying the warmth.

“I love you too, Donghyuck.” Mark wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s shoulders. Only to be met with a groaning Donghyuck.

“I need my goodnight kiss. You can’t just go to sleep like that.” Mark quickly let go before kissing Donghyuck. First on the nose then on his cheek. His forehead, chin, neck. He kissed him everywhere. Saving the lips for last.

When he finally kissed them both the boys smiled into the kiss. Happy to be in each other’s arms.


End file.
